1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a decorative surface covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of felt backings for floor coverings is well known. Conventionally resilient thermoplastic decorative floor coverings have been backed with flooring felts of several types. In order to provide more resiliency underfoot, a foamed vinyl or rubber layer have been incorporated in products, either as a backing replacing the felt, as an integral part of the decorative layer itself or as underlayments. In addition, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,985 to decorate a glass fabric with a plastisol which may be expanded by using any suitable blowing agent. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,977 to print decorative designs in such a way that some of the elements are foamed, whereas others are of an unfoamed structure.